


The Day Queen Frigga of Asgard Visited the Academy

by Belge_kitty



Series: The Most Memorable Days at Avengers Academy [1]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: And Odin didn't tell him, Fury does not know how to deal with an angry queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belge_kitty/pseuds/Belge_kitty
Summary: Nobody, but the Asgardians, was expecting the All-Mother to visit the Academy at some point.





	

Jan was intrigued. And slightly worried. For multiple reasons. She was watching from her store, Loki and Amora in the park giggling rather maniacally, and while that in itself was not unusual if Loki was female, the fact that all the other Asgardian ladies where with them was. Even more so when they joined in.  
Why we're they giggling? And why we're they all together? Sure they all got along fairly well, even Loki and Sif after a very long chat over a sword, but Jan didn't think they had these sorts of get togethers. 

She was about to go to them and ask, when Thor ran up to them and proclaimed that his mother had just arrived.  
Jan stopped at that. The queen of Asgard was here? Why hadn't anybody told her?! She was not ready to receive royalty!  
She ran to spy from the top of the dorm, surprisingly only Peter was there doing his montage. He stopped when he saw moving to the edge of the roof.  
"What's up Jan?" He sounded confused. It was expected as she very rarely went to the rooftop. 

"The queen of Asgard is here according to Thor!" She explained "I want to see her, but I think the Asgardians have something planned , so I'll watch from affar! Now be quiet cause I see her!" He sat down next to her. 

And there she was all golden and elegant. She could see where Loki got their way of carrying themselves. Also the fashion taste if the gorgeous green dress was to go by... From her vantage point she could see where most of the student faculty was watching the graceful and slightly angry looking lady make way to the Quad.

The Asgardian Ladies had moved to Stark Tower, while most of the reformed villains had relocated to the rooftop of the Maverick dorm and the Spider crew were all climbing on multiple spots of the Daily Bugle while JJJ seemed to be having an aneurysm. Carol, Sam, Tony and Brian (the Captain, not the spy) seemed to be watching from the skies. Bobbi and Felicia were on top of the Hall. Lucky them, they had a perfect spot to watch the queen, as she stopped behind Fury who was talking to Coulson.  
At least she wasn't the only one caught of guard. From the startled(!) look Fury had on his face when he turned around, he hadn't known she was coming either.  
"Queen Frigga I wasn't aware that you were visiting today." He seemed a bit irritated and confused. "Can I ask why you didn't warn us before arriving?"

She smiled. A very cold smile that Jan had seen Loki use on people they found annoying and answered.  
"I have come to enquire about some rumors that have reached my ears Man of Fury." Jan could see him stand up straighter at that. "Rumors concerning my children." Oh... So that's why they were all giggling.

"And these rumors are? I was not aware that you had had any contact with your children." He sounded worried about that fact. Why?

"Do not act surprised Man of Fury. I know that my husband has told you of this. Perhaps you thought he could stop me from visiting?" The queen tilted her head and smiled. "Or perhaps you did not think that the children, as prideful as they are, would tell me."

Jan should have gotten popcorn for this. Fury was getting a verbal smackdown! She could hear the horror that Maria was emanating from here! Coulson had been dragged by Bobbi to the roof and was staring quite shocked at the scene. She looked up and... Yup, Tony was laughing. She looked back down to where Fury was trying to talk but clearly didn't know what to say. A first! Oh and Odin had appeared, probably from the Archives, and he did not seem inclined to help is colleague.

The Queen appeared to have enough of him trying to explain.  
"Well, what is this that I hear about Lady Sif and Angela not being allowed to hunt together?! I though you valued them for their hunting prowess!"  
"Your Majesty..."  
"And Jane only had a 19 in Physical Education! Who is the instructor, I need to talk to address this?"  
"Ma'am..."  
"And your complains of my Loki being late to class nearly everyday lately? I happen to know that Odin ordered extensive research on delicate subjects!"  
"That was..."  
"And you let my oldest child in that dreaded Timefog for who knows how long!"  
"We got him out ma'am..."  
"I know you did, but you could have taken him sooner from what I have heard!"  
"Yes, Your Majesty."  
"And poor Amora forbidden to take her beloved pet outside of the Asgardian area! She never did explain why though, so if you would please explain that decision to me, I would be most grateful!"

Jan couldn't actually believe her eyes and ears! Next to her Peter was laughing so hard he was silent, wheezing and crying. The Asgardian's were fist bumping and congratulating each other. The Reformed's had gone inside as soon as Norman had begun to show signs of laughing and she could still hear them, the Spider crew was actually FILMING the smackdown even if Ham was being hold by Gwen so he wouldn't fall from laughing (she hoped that they could lend her a copy to show Natasha when she returned from her solo mission).  
And JJJ was taking notes!

Bobbi was patting Coulson on the shoulder as he looked completely lost. Looking up she saw that both Carol and Brian were holding Tony up, as he was in just a bad state as Peter.  
And Fury looked like he couldn't explain, so he just turned around and entered the Hall.  
The Queen then narrowed her eyes, and made to follow him inside but was distracted by something else. 

Or someone. Oh boy, she didn't seem happy to see her husband. 

"Odin, husband of mine I have an issue I need to discuss with you considering a certain rule you imposed on Loki."  
"Frigga! Beloved, I would bask in your presence but I have to deal with some very important papers." 

And with that Odin the king of Asgard, the All-Father, turned around and ran to the Asgardian area. Peter, who had managed to calm down, broke down laughing again. She couldn't blame him. A small shriek upwards made her look only to see that the captains were holding both Tony and Sam.  
Smiling she turned back to watch the queen and saw that ALL the Asgardians were around her and steering her in the direction of the Throne. She managed to catch a bit of the conversation.  
"So, Loki, where is this Flag Man you speak so fondly of?"  
"Mother!"  
"What, as your mother I need to know if he is worthy of being with you."  
Jan couldn't hold it back anymore at that. She laughed.


End file.
